


Fortune Faded

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn being evil, Ardyn bored, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Butt Plugs, Cruelty, Disturbing Themes, Gore, I am going to burn for this., Licking Tears, Loss of Limbs, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Please read the warnings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: A/U.  a what if story that.  Ardyn has won.  He has defeated the Lucis champion and now, the aftermath of his cruelty will show to the rest of the brotherhood.





	Fortune Faded

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a story about Gladio using a cup noodle with warm noodles as a masturbation device, it gave birth to this story. Please forgive me. I was listening to the Red Hot Chili Peppers and stolen the title of the song I was listening to. I am bad at titles.

 

.

.

.

  
Ardyn leaned on the arm of the throne and sighed heavily. He looked up and smiled at the sight. “Oh, you still alive up there?” Ardyn watched the body above him that hung from the ceiling by its arms. Hooks held the body in place: one hook in each arm and one shoved up the mid back. “welcome to the new world Gladiolus.”

“I am going to _fucking_ kill you… “ Gladio said. He was getting tired but was not giving up yet. He will fight Ardyn in the end.

“If I allow you to be free, what are you going to do? Walk on your broken legs?” Ardyn laughed and extended his hand. Summoning a familiar dagger he threw it up at the body and aimed for the legs. “Tell me you are not still upset about hurting your sister, Gladiolus.”

Ardyn motioned to Gladio to look in front of him where another body hung from the ceiling. Iris was hanging from another set of hooks but with Gladio’s great sword in mid-slice of Iris body from her head and stopping at her stomach. Ardyn had made Gladio wear Iris bowels like a scarf and kept her there as she decomposed.

Gladio yelled when he felt the daggers pierce his upper legs and stomach. Below the knee, his legs were shredded. Bones from the left leg had fallen to the ground a few days ago while his right was still being held by tendons that have not been severed yet. Ardyn summoned the dagger to return to him and watched the wound above Gladio hip bleed out. Ardyn took great pleasure in watching body shake from the shock of the rapid blood loss. Throwing a potion at Gladio, the bleeding began to stop and he was regaining consciousness.

“I missed.” Ardyn smiled up at Gladio and placed his weapons away. “Maybe I should make the royal advisor take aim.” Ardyn stood up and walked down the few steps. Ignis laid on the floor, barely breathing and alive. Ardyn lifted Ignis into a sitting position and held his face up to have Gladio see his face. Ignis damaged eye was replaced by a purple pool ball in which Ardyn found great amusement. His other eye was open due to Ardyn cutting away the eyelid that surrounded the eye. “Oh yes, I have forgotten he can not see. Gladiolus, why did you not remind me.”

“Leave… him be.” Ignis struggled to speak.

“My dear Ignis, how are you feeling today?” Ardyn seemed almost kind to him. Ignis simply tried to move his head away from his grasp only to be rewarded by Ardyn pulling his hair back tighter. “Are you also upset with me? It seems you are hungry. I am not a great chef like yourself used to be… but so far you have enjoyed the meals.. “

“Don’t… please.” Ignis weakly pleaded with the man but knew he was going to negotiate. Pushing Ignis down to the ground once more and holding him in place by stepping on his back, he pulled Ignis arm back. Ardyn summoned the dagger once more, a dagger that had belonged to Ignis. He noticed there were only two fingers remaining on hand of the arm he pulled back. Ardyn smiled and sliced the remaining digits in one swipe. Not caring for the blood beginning to run down the hand, Ardyn went to collect the severed fingers. He used the dried blood around Ignis body as a form of coating for the fingers he held, making sure there was an even amount of blood coating around them. Ignis was trying to crawl away, holding his fingerless hand now close to his chest.

“I know you must be hungry. Don’t be rude. Feast on these.. “ Ardyn pulled Ignis back towards him and made him sit up once more. Ignis closed his mouth tight and tried to move away from where ever Ardyn was. “Now now, you will behave and enjoy the meal I have prepared.” Ardyn's tone was cold. He held onto Ignis jaw and pulled down, pulling the jaw off its socket and forced it open. Shoving the digits into his mouth, he pushed the injured jaw closed and moved Ignis jaw in a chewing motion. Ignis began to gag and tried to spit out his own flesh out but Ardyn kept his firm grip on him. “Swallow your meal like a good child of Insomnia.” Using his other hand, Ardyn grabbed Ignis between his legs and squeezed. Ignis yelled through his covered mouth and swallowed his own fingers. Ardyn let him free and shook his head at the sight of Ignis. “ I offered you a place by my side. And you simply followed a false King instead of me. You will call me ‘your majesty’” Ardyn waited but Ignis shook his head no.

  
“The _true king_ is Noctis Lucis Caelum… Not you.” He will not take this from him. He will have the final word. He would not serve Ardyn!

“Such a disappointment… “ Ardyn growled and grabbed Ignis by his belt. He dragged him to the thrown and pulled his pants down. He held the advisor in place over the armrests while he summoned a small metal round object.

“Stop it!” Gladio yelled from above. There was nothing he could do though to stop what was going to happen.

“He must learn his place. Until you speak my royal title.. I shall not remove this. They say you can defecate out your mouth, or your insides will explode. I am no expert in gastro medicine. Lets test shall we?” Ardyn shoved the round butt plug up Ignis behind and set it in place. Ardyn burned the flesh around, sealing the plug to Ignis skin. Ignis cried out in pain, his entrance burning hot from Ardyn mistreatments and use of magic on his entrance. He could smell his skin burn and was very so grateful for the pain drifting him into unconsciousness.

Ardyn pushed Ignis away from his thrown and back down the steps his body rolled down to. Ardyn stretched his arms and sighed. “Such a productive day. Now, shall we play?” Ardyn walked towards the other side of the throne room and towards the side wall. He looked at Prompto who was strapped to the wall and held in place like he was before at the keep. “Good morning my dear Prompto. How are we feeling today?”

Prompto raised his head up and stared at Ardyn. One of his clear blue eyes were red now and didn’t blink. His other eyes were producing tears that streamed down his face. Ardyn walked up to his face and licked the salty tears from his face. He looked down at his handy work and smiled. All the limbs were gone. What remained were a few inches of skin and bone below the ball joints. Ardyn took great pleasure in attaching MT limbs on him and ripping them away. Ardyn motioned to an MT guard to come near and deactivate. Doing so, Ardyn began to rip apart the MT and summoned some sort of power in his hands. Placing an MT leg on where his arm would go, Ardyn welded the metal to his skin. Prompto screamed and choked on his sobs, his voice sounding more demoniac and with more robotic parts attached to him, he felt more and less human.

Ardyn smiled and attached more mix-matched appendages to Prompto’s torso and felt satisfied with what he created. The legs were attached where the arms belonged and only one arm was attached to where his left leg would be. Ardyn tossed the head of the MT unit like a ball and dropped it hard on the floor. The pieces shattered and saw the inner earpiece that was built into each MT. The piece was placed inside their heads into their brain. Each able to communicate with each other and thought it would be a good idea for Prompto to have one as well.

“I need more room.. “ Looking at the device and at Prompto’s ear, he took hold of the left ear and pulled it, ripping it off of Prompto’s head. The screaming did nothing to stop Ardyn from placing the device close to his head and with one movement, pushed the device into Prompto’s head through his ear canal. He held his hand next to his ear and summoned his power to seal it in place.

  
“What an exhausting morning. I need time for myself. Never neglect your needs.” Ardyn slapped Prompto’s face a bit and left him to suffer by himself. Ardyn walked back to the throne and sat down. On the side was a small box, almost like a cooler, and opened it up. Pulling a decapitated head from the box, he set it on his lap and looked down at it. Staring at him was Noctis beheaded head. Ardyn carefully combed Noctis hair the way he knew the boy liked.

“I could quote a play at the moment but that would be plagiarism. Everything you suffered. Everything you put your friends through for this moment? To fail in your prime. I told you. I warned you even. You would fail. The Gods you trusted betrayed you as they had betrayed me. And now you are simply a memory. A failed memory to all your beloved brothers and your people. The people you tried to save but slowly are being shown who is the true born king. And now, your purpose is to serve me… “ Ardyn unbuttoned his pants and exposed his hard shaft at Noctis head. Slowly he pressed his member into Noctis' mouth and began to pleasure himself with the severed head. The smell of dried blood and his own musk filled the room, it had not been the first time he had done this… nor it would be his last. He is a sucker for morning rituals and these were ones he would never stop.  

 

After all, he only had forever.

.

.

.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> … It started with a cup noodles idea and well... I miss writting gore themes. Maybe I should write more. Hehe 
> 
> YAY!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
